All You Wanted
by Arwennicole
Summary: Jasper was turned into a vampire during the Civil War, years later he was still a nomad vampire when he comes across a human that makes him feel different. However, will he give into his bloodlust or give into a feeling he had never experienced before? AU
1. Chapter 1

All you Wanted

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: Jasper was turned into a vampire during the Civil War, years later he was still a rogue vampire when he comes across a human that makes him feel different. However, will he give into his bloodlust or give into a feeling he had never experienced in his life? AU

All You Wanted

Chapter 1 Living Alone

Jasper was walking through the forest, his eyes were completely black again, he hadn't fed for three weeks and it was becoming unbearable. His throat burned from the need of blood, but he just couldn't bring himself to go into the city again and hunt. He lifted his head when he caught the scent, the scent of human in the forest. The venom pooled in his mouth and his eyes grew darker if it were at all possible.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in a tree, staring at a campground that looked just recently built. He kept a grip on the branches when he saw a man coming and going from a tent. "_I can't be seen_," he thought to himself. He knew with the fire built, he would be seen.

When the man went out into the forest, Jasper followed him. He crouched down in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment, backing up when a twig cracked under his foot. "Who's there?" The man called. When there was no answer, the man continued gathering firewood. Jasper let out a hiss before leaping from the bushes and shoving him to the ground.

* * *

Later on, Jasper was sitting at the nearest creek, scrubbing his hands, but the blood just wouldn't wash away. He put his head in his hands, letting out unneeded, but his breath still shook. He looked around, pulling at his shirt, it was clean, but to him it had his victim's blood all over it. The wind blew and the trees swayed. "_Murderer_," it sounded like the trees were saying to him. He looked around, thinking someone was still there. "_Killer…monster_," he kept hearing.

Jasper backed up to a tree, his hands on his head. All those feelings he felt, the fear, the pain, coming from the person. Seeing the question in his eyes, a question he saw all the time. "Why am I here?" He asked the air. He sunk to the ground, his head lowered. "Why am I alive?" He asked.

* * *

Two months later, Jasper was walking the streets of another city when he glanced over to see children playing in the park. He stood across the street and just watched as parents were talking and laughing. He saw a teenage couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. "_You will be by my side as we take over Monterrey together_," Maria had told him. He felt disgusted to believe any of the words she had said. To think he thought he was in love with the woman and he was a bigger fool to think that she loved him.

Jasper walked down the street again when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder and saw three people right behind him, all wearing dark hoods and sunglasses, hiding their faces. He started picking up his pace a little and looked over his shoulder again to see that the three men following him were going just as fast, if not faster.

Once they were on the outskirts of town, Jasper took off running, the three trackers following right behind him. He hit the ground hard and the three trackers were on top of him, pinning him to the gravel. "Get up traitor, Maria has been looking for you," one of them snapped dragging him to his feet. Jasper jumped up and kicked one tracker in the chest, knocking him backwards before throwing the other two over his back, watching them hit the ground. He took off running again, darting across the street and jumped over the fence that was there.

He finally stopped running after what felt like he ran across the country. He looked over his shoulder and the trackers were gone. He sat down on the ground and let out an unneeded breath.

-------------------

In Forks, Alice skipped down the stairs with a smile. "Morning Bella," she called to her sister.

"Hey," Bella answered.

She was washing the breakfast dishes that their dad had left in the sink. "You going out with Edward again?" Alice asked beaming. Bella smiled a little.

"Most likely, he's going on a hunt with Emmett, but he'll be back," she replied.

Alice beamed and hummed as she kicked her feet back and forth. "It's such a nice day outside," she sighed.

"Yeah for once," Bella quipped.

The two sisters laughed and Alice jumped off the counter. "Oh! Dad left his credit card," she said in a sing song voice. Bella snatched it off the table before Alice could get to it.

"Emergencies only," Bella informed.

Alice gave her sister her infamous pout. "Yeah last time dad gave you the credit card, he almost had a heart attack when he got the bill," Bella commented stuffing the card in her pocket.

"You're no fun," Alice whined.

"No, I just don't want to explain to mom why we're moving to Jacksonville," Bella answered.

Alice stuck her tongue out before grabbing her purse. "Alice, you've been shopping a lot lately," she commented.

"Well you can't wear the same thing twice," Alice answered.

Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing the toast that came out of the toaster. "Want to come?" She asked.

"No, I have enough clothes," Bella replied.

Alice sighed, pouting again. "Alright, alright," she muttered. She hated it when her sister gave her the pout.

"Yay," Alice said excitedly.

Bella laughed a little, shaking her head.

* * *

After their little shopping spree, Bella and Edward were sitting outside of his parents' house when Edward noticed that his girlfriend was off in another world. "What's wrong love?" He asked curiously.

"I think Alice is lonely," Bella replied.

"What makes you think that?" he asked chuckling.

"She's been shopping a lot….I mean more than usual," she replied.

Edward kissed the side of her head. "She'll be okay," he said quietly. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I hope so," she answered.

She looked over at Alice to see her gardening and talking to Esme with a small smile on her face.


	2. On the Run

Chapter 2: On the Run

Jasper was running again, jumping over ravines and rivers that were in his way. "GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted. He couldn't figure out how they kept finding him, but no matter how hard he tried hiding the trackers seem to always find him.

"TRAITOR!" The second tracker shouted.

Jasper jumped to the other side of another large ravine, knowing the trackers were right behind him, he had to think fast. He threw whatever he could find in front of his side and lit it all on fire. He stood back and watched as the trackers stopped from trying to jump the ravine. "We'll get you traitor!" One of the vampires snapped. Jasper backed up a few steps before disappearing into the trees.

After what felt like forever, Jasper stopped running, reaching the top of a hill that was looking out over a small town. He walked down a hill, heading into the forest there. The whole town was surrounded by a forest, it was small but it'd be a perfect place to hide.

He entered the town and looked around, his eyes were dark from some thirst, but nothing he couldn't handle on his own. The weather was wet and dreary, at least it was easy for him to blend in here. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as kept walking when he caught a scent, a magnificent scent. He looked around when he saw two girls walking down the street together talking.

One girl had long brown curly hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black tie-up shoes, blue jeans, a gray long-sleeved shirt, with a long brown jacket.

The second girl next to her wore white slip on shoes, black leggings with a knee-length dress with a white jacket. Her black hair was short and she had a pale pink headband in it.

It was the second girl's scent that was driving him crazy. Her scent was something he had never experienced in his life. He turned on his heel and started to follow the girls quietly, making sure he wasn't seen.

He stood in the bushes as he watched the girls walk up to a house. "I'm going to meet with Edward I'll see you later?" The taller girl asked.

"Yep, I won't be going anywhere," the other girl answered.

The first girl got into a beat up truck and drove off while the second girl disappeared into the house. Jasper looked around to make sure if anyone was looking before jumping into the tree that was close to the house. He climbed to the top and looked inside, but he couldn't find the girl. He climbed down the tree carefully walking around the house, peeking into each window. He finally found her sitting in the backyard, with a drawing pad in her hand. He silently watched her, the delicate strokes of her hand on the drawing pad, he wasn't sure what she was drawing, but just watching her was fascinating.

She had to be the most interesting human he had ever seen. She was constantly smiling, even though she was alone. She hummed as she drew, her voice was now stuck in his head for all of eternity.

Alice was drawing one of her clothing designs when she had the feeling she was being watched. She lifted her head and looked around. "Hello?" She called. She put her drawing pad aside and stood up. "Anyone there?" She called. She heard a twig crack on the other side of the house and she carefully walked around to the other side. "Hello?" she called quietly. She got close to the side of the house and looked around the corner, but didn't see anyone. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them a bit. She looked around before going back to the porch, grabbing her drawing pad, and disappeared into the house.

Jasper jumped down from his hiding place and disappeared into the forest afterwards. "You fool," he told himself. He sat in one of the trees and put his head in his hands.

A few hours later, Alice was sitting in her house, looking through her sketches when the door opened and closed. "Alice?" Bella called.

"In here," she answered.

Bella walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her sister when Edward came in. "She's being watched," he said suddenly.

"What? Who?" Alice asked confused.

"You are, there was someone standing on the side of your house," he replied.

Alice gave him a quizzical look. "Who do you think it could be?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but she shouldn't be alone until we do know," Edward replied.

Bella bit her lower lip and looked over at Alice to see her staring out the window. "Alice?" She said quietly. Her sister didn't answer and she gently shook her. "Alice," she called again.

"Yeah," she answered snapping out of her daze.

"Did you hear Edward? You shouldn't be alone," Bella told her.

"I heard him," Alice answered.

Bella looked down at her sister's drawing pad and saw that she had drawn something other than her dress designs. "Alice what's this?" She asked picking up her drawing pad. Alice looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of eyes on the page. She had the pupils outlined dark red, but it was only part of a face.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

Edward looked at the picture, rubbing the back of his neck. "It is a vampire that was watching her, but who it was I don't know," he told them. Alice closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

****

(Flash)

__

She saw the eyes staring straight through her again. His eyes were glaring, a stare that should frighten anyone. "Stay away before I hurt you," his voice echoed in her head.

(End Flash)

Alice opened her eyes and saw that Edward and Bella were staring at her. "I'm fine," she insisted. She grabbed her drawing pad, heading up to her room.

She sat down on her bed, staring out the window towards the forest. She played with her bracelet and looked back at her drawing of the eyes. She reached down and traced her picture curiously. She bit her lower lip and continued to stare, wondering who this person was.

Jasper waited until it was night before he walked back to the house. He climbed up the side of the girl's house without being seen and started looking through the windows carefully until he finally found her room. She was sleeping peacefully, resting on her side with one arm under her head and her other hand was resting on her arm. He watched her sleep, feeling peace wash over him, a feeling he had never felt before. Even while sleeping she had a smile on her face. "Who are you?" He whispered, even though she couldn't hear him.


	3. Should be Feared

Chapter 3: Should be Feared

A few months went by and Alice refused to have bodyguards around her, she didn't want to feel like a prisoner in her own home. She assured the Cullens she was able to take care of herself, she didn't fear this person following her like the family did.

One day, Alice was walking alone in the forest, after having another vision, looking around as she walked. She continued walking when she had a feeling she was being watched. "What are you doing here?" A voice rasped. She let out a gasp as she turned around and she saw the red eyes staring at her.

"It's you…" she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

Alice stared at him in fascination. His hair was blonde, his eyes black, he wore black boots, filthy blue jeans, a gray shirt with a dark blue almost black jacket. His hair fell over his eyes and they were dark underneath, he was thirsty. "It is you," she whispered. He hissed a little backing up when she stepped closer.

"Don't get any closer to me," he told her, his tone low and sounded dangerous.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

"It does," she told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It matters to me," she replied.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You humans are something else," he chuckled. Alice sat back against a rock as he circled around her. "You have no idea what I am," he commented.

"Yes I do," she replied confidently.

"Then why aren't you running away?" He asked.

"Because I'm not afraid of you," she replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Give me a reason why I should be afraid of you," she replied.

He circled her, like he was circling prey. "I'm a monster," he told her.

"You're only a monster if you think you are," she answered.

"I know I'm a monster," he hissed.

"You're not," she answered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"If you were you would've attacked me by now," she answered.

He suddenly lunged, shoving her to the ground and he was on top of her, his eyes glaring at her. Alice stared at him, not moving to struggle against him or call for help. "Scream for help, scream," he told her. Jasper was so confused, he didn't feel an ounce of fear in her. "You should be afraid of me!" He hissed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can kill you!" He exclaimed.

"But you haven't," she answered.

"Don't tempt me," he told her.

Alice just stared at him, showing that he didn't scare her. "You should be screaming!" He exclaimed.

"Does it look like I'm going to?" She asked.

He stared at her in disbelief. "ALICE!" A voice called. He looked around before getting up and running off. Alice sat up, rubbing her arms a little. "Alice! There you are! Bella has been looking everywhere for you," Emmett commented. He walked over and helped her up.

"You alright?" Rosalie asked.

Alice was looking towards the path the vampire disappeared on. "Yeah…I'm fine," she replied.

* * *

Jasper stood on a hill watching as the rain clouds were heading over Forks. He rubbed his hands together and moved his fingers through his now damp hair. "What is wrong with her?" He muttered. He stood up from the ground and looked back down the path he walked up on three months ago. He let out an unneeded breath and looked over at the small town again, his mind on the girl that showed no fear. He didn't even feel fear in her. "Stupid girl," he muttered.

There was something not right about her, anyone who would know a vampire exist would run the other direction, but she sat there wanting to know his name. His mind drifted to her soft brown eyes and that small smile that was on her lips. He shook his head. "Stop it Jasper you're already losing sanity you don't need help with it," he muttered to himself.

He walked back down the mountain in the rain. He closed his eyes as he stopped and leaned against a tree. Never in his vampire life had he ever thought about a single human so much. Her scent was intoxicating, her smile was contagious. All the nights he watched her he was smiling when she was and laughed when she laughed. She was so…different and he couldn't help but notice how different she was. She truly was something else. He shook his head smile more, putting his hands over his face as he tried to get himself to stop thinking about her.

* * *

Alice was sitting in her room looking through her sketches when Bella came in. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied.

Bella looked at the sketches. "Who is that?" She asked.

"He wouldn't say his name," Alice replied quietly.

Bella gave her sister a quizzical look. "If he's a vampire, he's not like the Cullens Alice," she told her sister.

"I know that," Alice assured her.

"Then why do you go searching for him?" Bella asked.

"Because something about him draws me in," she replied.

"Alice that's how it works with vampires," Bella pointed out.

Alice turned the page in her drawing pad, staring at the mysterious vampire's face that she had drawn the night before. "I see him in my sleep too," she said quietly. Bella bit her lower lip and sat with her sister with a sigh. Neither sister knew that he was sitting outside in the rain watching them.

Jasper sat outside Alice's room watching the sisters talk and look through her sketch pad. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, looking at the girl. He reached out, placing his hand on the window, now wishing he could feel her skin under his hands again. He disappeared into the trees when the girl's sister looked over at the window.

Alice looked over at Bella. "What?" She asked.

"I thought I saw something," Bella replied.

She shrugged before they went back to the conversation they had started.


	4. Never Afraid

Chapter 4: Never Afraid

Alice was sitting in the forest again, waiting for him to return. She drew her knees up to her chest as she waited patiently for him. She looked around the trees, waiting to see his red eyes staring at her again. This was her third day sitting outside waiting for him, all three days he never came. She bit her lower lip, staring at the leaf covered ground. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" She called to the air.

"You are the densest human I have ever seen in my life," he commented walking out of the darkness of the forest.

"Why do you say that?" She asked standing up.

"You keep looking for the creature that wants to kill you," he replied walking around her.

"Even if I don't believe that you'll hurt me?" She asked.

He glared at her with his bright red eyes, showing that he had fed. "You killed," she said quietly.

"I have to feed don't I?" He asked.

"You said a little while ago that you wanted to feed on me," she replied.

"And I do," he told her confidently.

"But you haven't," she answered.

He had her pushed up against a tree. "Do you want me to?" He asked, tilting her head up, exposing her throat. "Do you want me to feed on you?" He asked. She just closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath of her scent, his hands resting on her hips. "You should be afraid of me," he commented, purposely opening his mouth over her jugular.

"But I'm not," she answered quietly.

"Why not?" He asked, her scent was driving him crazy.

Jasper moved his thumb up and ran it along her throat. "So easily I could just kill you, crack you like a twig," he whispered, trying to scare her. She had her arms resting at her sides, not making a single move to push him off or struggle against him. He leaned forward, opening his mouth right on her neck. Alice closed her eyes tight as she actually waited for his teeth to pierce her skin.

In a flash he was shoved off her and Emmett was standing there, a hiss emitting from their mouths. "Stay away from her!" Bella snapped hurrying over to her sister.

"She wanted me to do it," he said with a smirk.

Alice was quiet. "She has no fear in her whenever I threaten it," he laughed.

"You won't do it," she answered.

Emmett growled when Carlisle walked up. "Emmett, enough," he ordered his "son". Emmett looked over at Carlisle before standing up straight from the ground, but made sure he was in front of Alice and Bella. "I'm Carlisle, this is my family," he told Jasper gesturing to his coven.

Jasper looked over as a blonde girl walked over to the one they called 'Emmett', grasping his arm. There was a bronze-haired man walking over to his near victim's sister, standing protectively by her. There was another woman standing beside Carlisle. "It seems that your hunting has been causing some problems for us," Carlisle informed him.

"My apologies, I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I had no idea that the land was permanently claimed," he commented with a slight bow.

"We maintain a residence nearby," Carlisle answered.

Jasper smirked at Carlisle. "You are the "vegetarians" I have heard so much about as I traveled these lands," he chuckled.

"'I wasn't aware that outside covens have heard of our coven," Carlisle answered.

"Well mostly just you Carlisle, the oh so good doctor as you call yourself," Jasper commented, his arms behind his back as he nonchalantly walked around him and his mate.

"Hey!" Emmett hissed.

Carlisle held his hand up to stop Emmett, his arm wrapped around Esme's back. Esme had her arm wrapped around his back as they watched Jasper circle them. "The Coven of fools," he chuckled.

"You live off humans, we just prefer not to kill them," Carlisle answered.

Jasper stopped in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jasper, you are able to choose a different life," Carlisle told him.

"I have no other choice, this is my life," he answered.

"Of course you do, there is more than just killing people for a food source," Carlisle insisted.

Glaring, Jasper shook his head slowly. "You can't trick me Carlisle," he hissed. Before they could stop him, the vampire had disappeared into the trees.

"Wait!" Alice called.

Bella grabbed onto her sister's arm. "Let's get inside," Carlisle told his family before they went back towards the house. Alice stood there for a little while longer, expecting for him to come back before going to the Cullen house with her sister.

Somewhere else, a few vampires went into a camp, standing in front of their leader. "Did you find him?" The leader demanded.

"We are still looking Maria," he answered.

She hissed standing up. "I don't want to hear those words. Find that traitor and bring him to me. Do not harm him, that is my job," she told them. She moved her finger down one of the vampire's chests smile. "Bring him and whoever is helping him," She added.

"Yes Maria," the vampire she was touching answered.

"I know you won't fail me," she told him grinning.

The vampires left to continue their mission to find Jasper while Maria sat back down on the ground staring into the flames of the fire. The fire she had built to serve as her torture tool. She grinned as she picked up a large stick throwing it into the fire while laughing. "You can't hide forever dear, sweet Jasper," she sneered.

Back in Forks, Jasper was pacing back and forth trying to keep his thoughts from getting out of control again. "Why isn't she afraid of me? Why does she insist on tempting me?" He asked himself. He wanted answers, he wanted to know why this human girl just wasn't afraid of him like she should be. When his mouth was by her throat she should have been screaming for help and trying to push him away. Many of his other victims have done so, but her. He turned on his heel and went back towards the town. "And yet you are stupid to continue to watch her," he told himself. He hissed a little but continued with his pace back towards the city, back towards the Swan residence.

Alice sighed as she sat in her room, looking at the picture of Jasper she had drawn. Biting her lower lip she took a red coloring pencil drawing in the deep red color of his eyes. "Alice," Bella called. She closed her sketchbook and looked up. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Bella," Alice reassured her sister.

She moved her fingers through her hair. "I just want to be alone," she insisted. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Alright…well…goodnight," Bella answered.

Alice waved before Bella closed the door and she looked back towards her book. "Such a likeness," a voice chuckled. Looking up, she saw Jasper standing in her room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Breaking and entering?" She asked quietly.

"I just came to talk to you," he replied.

He moved so he stood at the foot of her bed. "About what?" She asked.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He asked.

She sighed as she closed her book, sitting up a little straighter. "I have watched a hunter vampire try to kill my sister a month ago. Do you really believe a vampire like you could possibly scare me?" She asked. He jumped so he was in the crouching position but balancing on the footboard.

"So you know the rest of us vampires are not like your Cullen bunch," he commented.

"I know all too well, but I know that you're a good one," she answered.

"You don't know anything," he told her.

She moved a little closer, reaching up to touch his face. Jasper hissed slightly, her scent filling his nose. He moved his face, moving his nose against her wrist. "Such a delicious scent," he murmured. He held her hand in his, taking a deep breath. "So intoxicating," he added quietly.

"Tell me why I should be afraid," she whispered.

"I've killed before," he answered.

"No one is perfect," she said quietly.

He looked at her. "My eyes are red, that is what I live on dear human. I live off human blood," he told her.

"Except you won't touch mine," she answered.

Alice pushed everything aside and lied back on the bed, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm not fighting you, even if you would kill me. I couldn't fight you. I watched my sister almost die because of a vampire and she tried to fight him. It is pointless to fight against the vampires," she answered.

She closed her eyes. "If you want to kill me, make it quick," she told him. Jasper moved closer so he was hovering over her. He leaned forward, pressing his face into her neck, taking in her scent. It surrounded him, it…calmed him. He moved his fingers over her jaw, feeling her heated skin against his cold, dead skin.

"No," he whispered pulling away.

He got off the bed heading towards the window. "Dream sweet dreams human," he told her disappearing out the window and into the forest. Alice stood by the window, biting her lower lip. She touched the place on her jaw that he touched, smiling a little. She sat back on her bed and continued with her artwork.


	5. Unwanted Affections

Chapter 5: Unwanted Affections

A month went by…followed by another month. Now it was June and school had ended for the summer. Yet, Alice hadn't seen Jasper since that night she basically gave him permission to kill her. She felt empty during the days and nights she hadn't seen him.

During the days and nights he wasn't in the town, he hunted humans up in Port Angeles, not wanting to cause trouble for the Cullen coven. He had his own small apartment that he had bought to try to blend in with the town. He wanted time to think, trying to get a grip on what was going on with him.

Jasper sat down on the grassy, muddy ground with his head in his hands. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to clear his mind of everything, but the more he tried the more thoughts would invade his head.

Alice sighed as she walked grabbed her biology book. She closed her door and let out a shriek to find James McCarthy the one guy she absolutely could not stand. "Hey Alice," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered as she moved by him.

"Hey I was wondering what you were doing after school today," he commented as he followed her.

"I'm going over to the Cullens and studying," she replied trying to get away from him.

Bella hurried over to her sister. "We were looking for you," she commented, saying the first thing that was in her head. James was watching the Swan sisters before Edward walked over to Bella, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. The young man sneered at Edward before walking away.

"I have never heard such evil things in my life," Edward commented.

Alice sighed as she started walking to her class when she looked out one of the windows. She was still hoping to find Jasper there, looking into the school for her. Biting her lower lip she looked down at the floor as she continued walking. "You okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," she replied before going into her class.

Edward wrapped his arm a little tighter around Bella. "She'll be alright love," he said quietly, kissing the side of her head. Bella smiled, leaning against Edward with a sigh.

Alice sat at her desk, pulling out her sketchbook when she froze in her chair.

****

(Flash)

__

Alice saw herself lying on her side in the grass with a smile. Jasper was staring at her intently, his red eyes locking with her brown eyes.

(End Flash)

Alice snapped out of her daze. "Yes?" She answered.

"Alice what are the stages of mitosis?" The teacher asked frustrated.

She looked through her notes and started naming off the stages to the teacher.

Jasper was standing outside of Alice's school, waiting for her. He felt the venom fill his mouth and his fangs started peek a little from his gums as he smelt the many humans walking around the school grounds. He growled at himself, shaking his head slowly. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and spun around with a hiss, crouching down and let his fangs reappear fully. "Jasper it's me," Carlisle told him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I would like to speak with you, Jasper, come with me please," Carlisle replied.

Jasper glared at him before he slowly stood up from the ground, following the Cullen patriarch to the forest.

They were walking for awhile before Jasper stopped. "What do you want Carlisle? I'm not joining your coven," he answered angrily.

"Jasper, do you enjoy this life? Living the life alone and just killing every human you come across?" He asked.

"I am a vampire, you are a vampire. Not my fault you choose to follow something different, going against your nature," Jasper replied.

Shaking his slowly, Carlisle stuck his hands in his pockets. "You believe that so much? Then why is Alice still alive if your only purpose is to kill?" He asked.

"You Cullens continue to interrupt me," Jasper replied.

"I don't believe that," Carlisle told him.

"You're not my father and neither am I looking for one," Jasper answered.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "I'm going back to Alice, goodbye Carlisle," he told him before leaving.

He walked back to the school to find Alice standing at the edge of the school grounds looking around. Walking out a little more, he showed himself to her and he suddenly saw Alice's eyes light up.

Walking over to him, Alice stood right in front of him. "You came back," she said quietly. He let out an unneeded breath.

"Follow me," he replied.

She put her bag down on the ground and followed him into the forest. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"I needed time to think," he replied.

He stopped and looked at her. "You are a very intriguing person Alice," he told her. She smiled a little and reached out to hold his hand. He pulled back, stepping away. "But I am a dangerous vampire, I am not like your Cullens," he added.

"I have given you permission once I will give it again, I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of what you could do," she answered.

She unbuttoned her jacket, letting it drop to the ground. "If you really want to kill me Jasper, just do it and don't play this torturous game with what you can do to me," she insisted. Jasper was suddenly closer with his hand in the middle of her back. He leaned forward his mouth opened and his fangs extended, just barely touching her neck. Alice closed her eyes tight, gripping his forearms.

Jasper let out another unneeded breath, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. "I can't," he murmured before letting her go. Alice grabbed her jacket off the ground, putting it back on. He put his hands on his head, letting out a groan. "I can't do it," he told her as he sat down on the ground.

Alice kneeled down in front of him, moving to touch his arm when he turned around. "Don't, Alice I wish you wouldn't trust me. It bothers me so much that you trust me. I am not like the Cullens, I do kill," he told her.

"I know, but I know you won't hurt me. I have tempted you three times and not once have you hurt me," she whispered.

Jasper looked straight into her eyes, swallowing hard. His red eyes were locked with her brown eyes. "You are not like the Cullens, I know you aren't, but I can see that you want to be good," she added. She moved her fingers through his hair. "Jasper, you're not as evil as you try to make yourself out to be," she said quietly.

"I'm a vampire, we're monsters, killers, murderers. I have been a murderer for 145 years," he told her.

He let out a shaky breath. "I don't like what I am, I hate that I've killed so many and turned many more into creatures like me," he added. He stared at her eyes. "Alice, you can't trust me," he insisted gripping her arms gently for him but hard for her, "I turned people into vampires only to kill them when I was done with them." He sat back and ripped his shirt open. "Look at this! These are scars fit for a killer," he told her.

Alice stared at his naked torso, seeing the crescent shaped scars all over him. "I will bear this shame for all of eternity," he added. She reached out, gently tracing the scars with the tips of her fingers. "You shouldn't want to be near me, you should be afraid of me," he insisted.

"You are not the first human blood drinking vampire I have come across," she replied.

Jasper gave her a quizzical look. "But you are the first human blood drinking vampire I have met that won't kill when he has been given many chances," She added. He closed his eyes.

"Alice…please don't be nice to me. Don't make yourself believe that I'm not a monster because I am," he answered.

He stared down at the ground when Alice placed her hand on his face. "If you are so evil Jasper, why won't you hurt me?" She whispered. Jasper looked up into her eyes again.

"If I hurt you, I could never forgive myself," he replied.

She stared at him. "What makes me so different from all the others? I'm just another human," she told him.

"That is where you are wrong Alice," he answered.

He moved a little closer. "You are far from being just another human," he told her. Jasper moved his fingers over her jaw. "You fascinate me. Intriguing to me. Your smell is intoxicating, but I don't want to inflict pain on you," he added.

Alice could see the tips of his fangs as he spoke. "The monster inside of me wants nothing more than to take you, but the other part fights against it and it keeps me from hurting you," he explained. Alice leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his suddenly. Reaching up, she entangled her fingers in his curly blonde locks. Jasper groaned as her scent invaded his senses again.

"I will help you," she told him.

"You can't help me," he answered.

She pulled back and made him look at her. "I can if you just let me in," she whispered.

"Let you in huh? What will that do?" He asked.

"It will help you from the urge to hurt me all the time," she replied.

Jasper sighed as he sat down on the ground all the way, but what surprised him was that Alice sat in his lap, burying her face into his neck. He hugged her gently and they sat there for hours.

Back at Maria's camp, the vampire leader was pacing back and forth in front of the tracker she had sent out after Jasper. "You still were unable to find him?" She asked irritated.

"I am sorry Maria, but he has covered his tracks," the vampire replied.

She almost hissed but then her face became serenely calm. "Well…I guess if that's all you can do…" she commented. She stood in front of the vampire, moving her fingers through his hair. "You have served me well," she added. The vampire's eyes widened in horror.

"Maria, please no, I'll try again," he insisted.

Shaking her head slowly, the vampire leader gripped the sides of his head just as two more vampires grabbed a hold of his arms. "You have proven that you are incapable of finding him," She answered. She snapped his neck before pulling his head completely off his body. The two vampires finished tearing him apart before throwing the pieces into the flames. She walked over to one of the vampires. "You will find him won't you?" she asked smiling deviously.

"I won't fail you Maria," he answered.

"I hope not, go find him," she ordered.

The new tracker turned around and disappeared into the forest to pick up the trail that the other tracker had lost.


	6. The Tracker

Chapter 6: The Tracker

Alice hummed as she skipped into the kitchen. "Morning!" She said in a singsong voice. Charlie chuckled at his daughter.

"You seem pretty happy this morning," he commented.

"Yep it's going to be a good day today," she replied kissing his cheek.

"You're not getting my credit card," Charlie told his daughter.

"Nope don't need it," she answered.

She gave her dad a quizzical look when he touched her forehead. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You just said you didn't need my credit card," he replied.

She saw Bella watching her cautiously out of the corner of her eye. "I'm meeting someone after school today," she told him.

"Who would that be?" He asked curiously.

"He's just a guy Alice met in Port Angeles," Bella replied.

She put the breakfast dishes into the sink before going upstairs to gather her things.

Alice went up to her sister's room. "Bella don't be upset," she insisted.

"I'm not upset, I'm just worried that's all. Look at what one of those kind of vampires did to me," Bella reminded her sister pulling up her sleeve to reveal the crescent shape scar on her arm.

"Bella I know, I was there after they brought you to the hospital," she answered.

Bella pulled her sleeve back down. "We should get to school," she told her sister. Alice nodded in agreement before going to her room to get her backpack.

After school that day, Alice put her backpack down on the ground again, in the same spot as before. "Jasper?" She called walking through the forest.

She continued down a familiar path, looking around. "Jasper?" She called again. She let out a shriek when someone grabbed her from behind. Spinning around, she smiled to find him standing there, only to have her smile fade a little when she saw that his eyes were bright red. Brighter than they were the previous day. "You…" she started.

"I couldn't help it," he answered, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"Maybe you should talk to Carlisle?" she suggested.

Jasper scoffed. "Yes, the Cullens, I don't think so Alice," he answered. Sighing she reached over and held his hand.

"I just want to help you," she told him.

"Alice, I can handle it," he answered.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead softly against hers. "I just need to figure out a way to control the thirst part," he murmured. Alice moved her hands up and down his arms leaning forward to kiss his chest. Jasper closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He suddenly pulled away a growl emitting from his throat.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't move," he hissed quietly.

Alice stood completely still, her heart pounding hard against her chest as he suddenly pulled her behind him, his eyes looking towards the trees. "Jasper…" she started.

"Be quiet and get on," he told her pulling her onto his back.

Alice clung to him as he took off running through the trees.

Jasper ran at vampire speed when something hit him from the side. Alice flew off his back and slid across the ground with a small scream. Jasper let out a growl when the tracker grabbed his throat. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, how long did you think you could run from Maria?" He asked.

"Long enough to find a way to die," Jasper replied as he threw the tracker off him.

The tracker started laughing. "That will come soon…" he started when he lifted his head to the air. He sniffed the air and a small hiss escaped his mouth. "A human treat," he commented glancing toward Alice. Jasper jumped in front of Alice with a growl.

"You will not touch her!" He snapped.

"Jazzy didn't think you'd be one to break vampire laws or to keep a human as a pet," the tracker commented.

Alice looked at the scrapes on her elbow and knees from skidding across the ground. Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not returning to Maria's coven," he told the tracker.

"Oh no, no, no, we don't want you to rejoin the coven," the tracker answered.

Jasper kept his guarding stance in front of Alice. "No, I will capture you and your little human pet, bring you back to Maria and then do what I want with her," the tracker told Jasper gesturing to Alice.

"You'll have to kill me first," Jasper answered.

"Gladly," the tracker answered.

Jasper lunged tackling the other vampire to the ground. "RUN ALICE!" Jasper called out. Getting up from the ground, Alice ran down the trail trying to find her way to the Cullens' house.

As she ran down a hill, she let out a small scream when the tracker was suddenly in front of her with an evil sneer on his face. She let out a gasp when he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her back against a tree. "Mm I wonder if your blood tastes as sweet as it smells," he commented, revealing his fangs.

"NO!" Jasper shouted.

He grabbed the tracker off Alice, throwing him hard across the trail, making the vampire hitting a tree and cracking it in half. "Go Alice go!" He insisted making her run again.

Alice ran down the path, towards the Cullen house. When it came into view, she knew they could hear her. "CARLISLE! CARLISLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her throbbing legs gave out making her fall onto all fours when Carlisle suddenly helped her back up.

"Alice what happened what's wrong?" He asked.

The tears were showing in her eyes. "It's Jasper! Someone's after him! He's in trouble," she replied worriedly. Carlisle looked towards Edward and Emmett to see them already heading back towards where Alice ran from.

"Come on we need to get those cuts taken care of," he murmured lifting her up into the carrying position.

Carrying her inside, he set her down on the couch with Bella immediately next to her sister's side. "Alice who was it?" She asked.

"I don't know," Alice replied her voice shaking.

Carlisle came back with everything he needed to take care of Alice's injuries. "This will sting," he told her. She bit her lower lip as he poured the peroxide into her scraped hands first.

"Is Jasper going to be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to see when Edward and Emmett come back," Carlisle replied.

Swallowed hard, she tried to keep her tears from falling but all her attempts to stop the tears failed miserably. Bella wrapped her arms around her sister as best as she could, hugging her comfortingly.


	7. Finding Common Ground

Chapter 7: Finding Common Ground

Night fell and Alice was standing outside waiting for Edward and Emmett to come back. It felt like forever when the two of them emerged, with Jasper right behind them. She let out a sigh of relief as she ran over and hugged him tight. "You're alive," she told him hugging him tight.

"He's one hell of a fighter, already had the tracker almost torn completely apart when we got there," Emmett commented.

Jasper sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Alice's back, groaning a little when the smell of her cuts reached his nose. "Sorry, I'm sorry," Alice said quietly pulling away.

"Jasper, may I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper sighed before he followed the Cullen leader into the house.

Once they were inside Carlisle's office, Carlisle closed the door and sighed. "Jasper, is this how you want to continue living?" He asked. Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Living? Is that what you think we do?" he answered.

"It's a cursed and damned life, but it is a life. However according to Bella some of us could never be damned," Carlisle commented.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "Edward's mate is a fool," he commented.

"Just something she believes, we can't change her mind," Carlisle answered.

"What do you want with me Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"I want to help you Jasper, Alice told me that you don't want to be like the rest of the vampires," he replied.

"I don't want to hurt Alice," Jasper told him.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "Then if you let us Jasper, we can help you with Alice right there," he answered.

"If anyone knows about the struggle of not hurting someone, it would be me," Edward informed walking in.

Edward stood by the nomad vampire. "I know what struggle you are talking about because I struggle with it when I am around Bella," he informed. Jasper stared at him.

"La tua contante?" he asked.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "How can you stand being around her all the time?" Jasper asked.

"Many years of practicing to not hurt a human, but there are difficulties," Edward replied.

Jasper remained silent. "I am not even sure if I can stay. I am being hunted by my old coven," he informed.

"Wait, wait, so that tracker that came after you and Alice is from your old coven?" Emmett asked walking in.

"Yes," Jasper replied slowly.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "My old coven leader, Maria, she is possibly the most evil vampire I had ever known after the Volturi. She is manipulative and she is good at it, she tricked me to believe that we were equals in her coven," he explained.

"So…why is she hunting you?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm labeled as a traitor," Jasper replied.

Carlisle sighed as he sat in his chair. "I didn't want to keep killing people for her own vile use, I was slowly losing my mind when I would feel my victim's feelings as I killed them. I still feel their feelings and that's why I want to change, I don't want to be like this anymore," he insisted. The entire room was silent at Jasper's words.

"You'll help him," a voice said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Alice walked into the room and made her way towards Jasper, holding his hands in hers once she reached him. "He is good, Edward read his mind is he lying at all?" she asked. Edward stared at him, the room once again falling in silence.

"No," he answered quietly.

Biting her lower lip, the smaller girl held onto Jasper's hand. He let out an unneeded breath. "I just don't want to be this monster anymore," he whispered. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pressing his forehead to hers. His throat was burning and she could feel him shaking when she remembered that she had fresh cuts all over her hands and knees.

"Emmett grab him!" Edward suddenly exclaimed grabbing a hold of Alice.

Emmett grabbed a hold of Jasper, his eyes were completely dark. "Jasper no, Jasper," Alice insisted as she looked at him. Jasper hissed as he looked at all the brand new scrapes and cuts on her body. He felt sadness and worry rush through him, making him snap back into reality when he saw the sadness in Alice's eyes.

"Go, Alice," he said, his voice low.

She gave him a quizzical look. "LEAVE!" he shouted, wanting her as far away from him as possible. Feeling like she was just stabbed in the heart, Edward carefully led Alice out of the room. "I can't, I can't," Jasper muttered collapsing to his knees with Emmett still gripping his arms.

"Jasper just hold your breath," Carlisle instructed as he squatted in front of the struggling vampire.

Jasper was still visibly shaking, her blood's scent still mingled in the air. "Emmett, move him into the other room," he instructed. Emmett wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist, lifting him up from the floor with no problem.

Alice was standing in the living room when Carlisle hurried downstairs. "Alice, I think it would be best if you didn't come around for awhile, you or Bella, not while we're trying to help Jasper fight against his hunger for humans," he explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alice asked, concerned.

Carlisle sighed. "It'll be awhile, he's been feeding on humans for so long it'll be longer for us to break him from the diet than it was for Emmett," he explained. Alice looked towards the stairs, biting her lower lip before she left the house with her sister.

Jasper was sitting in a corner of the room while Emmett was keeping guard by the door. "When are you going to let me out of here?" he asked.

"As soon as I get the okay from Carlisle that you can come out, that way we know for sure Alice's trail is cold that you can't go after her," Emmett replied.

"I already know where she lives Emmett," Jasper pointed out.

"She won't be there," Carlisle answered as he walked in.

The vampire looked at the coven leader before standing up from the floor. "What do you mean she won't be there?" he demanded.

"She's not there, neither is Bella or Charlie. We were able to get the girls to give their father a convincing story so they could leave Forks for awhile," Carlisle explained.  
"Bells? Lie really?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle sighed. "It didn't take much to get Alice to say the lie," he answered. Jasper sat there in disbelief.

"Will I ever see her again?" he asked.

"When you can control your thirst," Carlisle replied reassuringly.

Jasper nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes tight, if his heart could break it would be at this very moment. Being without Alice would be the hardest struggle he could ever endure, but there was no other choice.


	8. The Thirst

Chapter 8: The Thirst

Maria was sitting in front of the fire tossing twigs into it. She hadn't heard back from her tracker, which was odd, extremely odd. She hissed silently as she threw another twig into the fire. "Fredrick!" she called.

"Yes mistress," a vampire answered walking over to her.

"Find Daniel, he hasn't returned in days," she ordered.

Fredrick bowed lightly. "Yes mistress," he answered before disappearing into the trees.

At the Cullen house, Jasper was sitting in the darkness of his room. His eyes were growing black, he didn't want to eat. His throat burned with thirst but he didn't care. "Jasper, you need to hunt," a voice said softly. He looked up as Esme kneeled in front of him.

"I don't want to hunt," he replied.

She moved to push his hair from his eyes. "Oh Jasper…" she whispered.

"I don't want to live without her, I don't want to hunt," he told her.

He closed his eyes and buried his hands in his hair as he started rocking back and forth. "I'm nothing but a killer, no matter how hard I try I'll just end up hurting her," he told Esme.

"That is not true," she murmured.

"It is true," Jasper answered.

He continued to rock back and forth. "_Murder! Killer!_" the monster inside him told him. Esme bit her lower lip as she grabbed him into a hug, hushing him gently as she tried to comfort him like a mother would comfort her child.

In Port Angeles, Alice was sitting at the table of her hotel room, staring at her dinner. "Alice, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay dad," she replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she watched her heartbroken sister. Alice hardly ate and hardly slept. Whenever Alice thought Bella was asleep, she could hear her sister crying.

The two sisters walked down the street of Port Angeles, Bella looked over at her sister. "Alice, you okay?" she asked. Alice glanced at her sister before crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," she admitted tearfully.

Alice stopped and leaned against the wall. "How could I leave him?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Alice you had to so he could get control over his thirst," Bella replied quietly.

"He needs me, I saw it. He can't do this without me," Alice insisted.

"He could kill you, he almost tried," she answered.

"But it doesn't make me love him any less! If Edward almost did the same, would you love him any less?" Alice asked.

Bella was silent. "You wouldn't, you'd want to stay with him and help him," she said quietly. Tears fell down Alice's face. "I saw it in vision after vision, he needs me, he can't succeed without me," Alice insisted. She swallowed a sob. "I'm going back to him," she told her sister. Bella let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

Two days later, Jasper had hunted, but just a few animals, not enough to quench his thirst. He was still hiding in the dark room of the Cullen house, feeling more alone than ever. He wouldn't speak to anyone, he wouldn't let anyone into his room. He just sat on the floor staring at the only picture he had of his beloved Alice. He didn't even look up when there was a knock on the door. "Jasper, there's someone here for you," Carlisle informed.

"I don't want to see anyone," he insisted.

"Jasper?" Alice said softly.

The vampire looked up and he moved towards the door. "Alice?" he asked.

"Jasper, I can't come in because Carlisle said you haven't hunted, why?" she asked.

Jasper could feel her pain and it nearly killed him. "Hunting and feeding don't mean a thing when I don't have you here," he replied, placing his hand on the door.

"You have to hunt Jasper," she whispered.

"I will, you're here," he replied.

Alice smiled, pressing her forehead against the door. "Yes, I am, but you have to hunt. You have to fight your want to drink human blood like you told me you want to," she insisted.

"I know," he answered.

Jasper sighed as he tapped the door as gently as he could. "I will, I will fight harder," he replied. Alice smiled softly.

"The first thing you need to do Jazzy, is hunt with Emmett and Edward," she told him.

"Alright," he answered.

He unlocked the door and Emmett went into the room with Edward right behind him. The backdoors to the room opened and all three of them ran into the forest. Alice let out a deep breath as she looked out the window to see three streaks go into the forest.

In the forest, Jasper finally got a successful hunt, capturing a two large bucks. Afterwards, he was walking with his two new brothers back to the house. "Got a sweet spot for the pixie," Emmett quipped grinning from ear to ear. Jasper chuckled lightly.

"I have been a vampire for one hundred forty-two years, I have never met a girl like Alice before," Jasper replied.

"Well tell you one thing Jazz, you hurt her, you have more than just Eddie and me on your ass, you also have the wrath of Alice's 'older' sister," Emmett commented.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I won't hurt her, I'll protect her," he assured them.

Maria hissed as she stood in a clearing with a few of her other tracks. "What do you mean he's dead?" she hissed.

"We found this," Fredrick replied tossing a torn shirt in front of her.

Maria bent down and picked up the shredded garment and took a sniff, catching what used to be Daniel's scent. She hissed, throwing the shirt back down on the ground. "Did you find Jasper?" she asked.

"No ma'am, but we have every vampire out searching for him," Fredrick replied.

The coven leader smiled as she dragged her nail down his chest. "You are good for something," she commented with a grin. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You will contact me the moment you find out where he is," she ordered.

"Yes, mistress," Fredrick answered.

He turned and ran off into the forest. "You can run, but you can't hide from me Jasper Whitlock," she sneered.


	9. Learning about Jasper

Chapter 9: Learning about Jasper

A month passed, Alice and Jasper had become closer than ever. They had become inseparable, except for when Alice was attending school. During that time, Jasper sat at the Cullen house just counting the minutes before he was with her again. As soon as the school bell had run, Alice was right at the Cullen home visiting her love once again.

One day, Jasper and Alice were sitting in a field of flowers. The sun was shining, so Alice was watching as the sunrays bounced off Jasper's skin. She reached out, stroking his face gently with a gentle smile on her face. Jasper rested his hand over hers, before turning his hand to kiss her wrist. "You're controlling yourself better," she commented.

"I have my days yet darlin," he said quietly.

Jasper suddenly moved so Alice was on the ground and he was hovering above her. The young woman laughed a little, her hand resting over his chest. "I wanted to work harder…not just for myself, but for you too. It slowly kills me when I feel your pain," he whispered. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You feel my pain?" she asked.

"I feel your pain, your happiness, your excitement. I feel every feeling you feel," he whispered.

Jasper stroked her jaw gently. "I'm an empath, Alice, I can feel everyone's feelings as well as control them. If there is someone sad, I could control them to feel happy. If the person is angry, I can calm them," he explained quietly. Alice smiled as she moved her hand over his arm.

"And as a human, I can tell the future. I saw you before you revealed yourself," she answered.

The vampire leaned forward, gently resting his forehead against hers. "Oh my love," he whispered, his hand moving over her side. Alice closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Before we met I was dead walking this earth. Making myself believe that I am a monster and a murderer. I still feel like I am Alice," he answered.

"That's all in the past, you're not hurting anyone anymore," she assured him.

"I can't take back what I did for decades my love, I wish I could," he answered.

Alice bit her lower lip, her hand curling over where his heart would be. "You have to forgive yourself and move on. If you don't move on and let yourself dwell on what you have done, you won't be able to have the kind of future you want," she explained. Jasper lifted his hand, resting it over hers.

"I'll work on it," he answered.

She smiled as she entwined her fingers with his. Sitting up a little, she brushed her lips over his. Jasper placed his hand in the middle of her back, kissing her back. His lips felt so right against hers, feeling this close to him felt like heaven.

While he was distracted, Alice suddenly moved off from under him, laughing. Jumping to her feet, she grinned at him. She raised her arms out to her sides, tilting her head back as the sun shown upon her. She let out a laugh, twirling herself around. Jasper watched her with a grin on his face, chuckling lightly as he felt her giddiness fill his being. The second feeling coming from her surprised him. "_Love_," he thought. Alice was in love with him. A gentle smile appeared on his face when he let himself realize that he loved her too, he just had to think of a way to tell her.

Alice skipped back over to him, sitting his lap with a giggle. Jasper chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead softly, breathing in her intoxicating scent. She rested her head against his chest with a smile. "Tell me about yourself," she murmured.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

She entwined her fingers with his. "Everything," she said softly. Jasper sighed as they moved so they were lying on the ground. He turned his head so he was looking into her eyes.

"I was born in 1845 in Houston, Texas to my parents, William and Helen Whitlock. From what I can remember they were wonderful parents, loving, caring. I had a younger brother, Levi, he was two years younger than me and wanted to do everything I did. There was my sister Phoebe, the last time I saw her she was twelve and becoming a real spitfire. Then there was the youngest of my family, Clara. I don't even think she was walking yet when I ran away to join the war," he explained.

Alice gave him a quizzical look, moving onto her stomach as she reached over to hold his hand. "Ran away?" she asked. He moved his thumb over her hand.

"When the Civil War started, I was sixteen at the time. Mother wouldn't hear of it that I would join the war, she downright refused to even think about joining when I was old enough. I was young and naïve, I wanted to be part of the war. So, during the night, I went to the next nearest city, so no one could recognize me, and signed up for the war. With my height, they believed me when I told them that I was eighteen," he explained.

Alice entwined her fingers with his, smiling to listen him talk about his family with such fondness and pride. Jasper's mind had begun to drift a little, to the fuzzy memories that he had of his life as a human. "Was there a girl somewhere in your past?" she asked curiously. Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"No," he replied.

Kissing the back of her hand. "Did I court? Yes, I did. Did any of them become serious relationships? No," he explained truthfully. Smiling a little, Alice kissed his knuckles gently, feeling his ice cold skin against her lips.

"What about after you became a vampire?" she asked.

Jasper sighed as he moved his free arm behind his head. "You mean Maria?" he asked. She bit her lower lip. "I thought there was something there. I thought she would become my mate, but then I saw how dreadfully evil she was. So vindictive," he said quietly. Alice rested her head on his shoulder. "I was sick of her disgusting plans, and I was a fool to fall for her words," he said quietly. He moved so she was under him again. "I will tell you this for sure, you are the one girl I could ever picture sharing a future with," he murmured. Jasper smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

"Can I ask you something else?" she asked.

Chuckling lightly, he rested his forehead against hers. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"Meet my father?" she asked.

Jasper stroked her face gently. "So you believe you're ready for the step for me to meet your father?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure," she replied.

Smiling softly, he kissed her gently. Alice kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Two days later, Alice walked into the living room to find Charlie watching the game. "Dad," she called quietly. Charlie looked up at his daughter.

"Yeah," he answered sitting up.

She bit her lower lip as she leaned against the back of the couch. "I have a date tonight, can I go?" she asked. Charlie sighed.

"I just went through this with your sister last year," he chuckled.

"He's new in town, he's a really nice guy," she replied.

Charlie gave her a quizzical look. "Please, can you just meet him?" Alice asked.

"Alright," he answered setting the remote down and standing up from the couch.

Alice giggled as she skipped over to the front door and had Jasper come inside. "Jasper, this is my father, Charlie Swan," she informed. Alice held onto Jasper's hand. "Dad, this is Jasper Whitlock," she informed. Jasper cleared his throat, holding out his hand.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance Chief Swan," Jasper informed.

Charlie gave the 'young man' a quizzical look before shaking his hand. "Hi, Jasper," he answered. Alice bit her lower lip with a smile as she held onto Jasper's free arm.

"She won't be out too late, I assure you," Jasper informed.

"Just have her back before the sun comes up," he replied.

Alice smiled as Jasper gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll wait outside," he informed. She nodded, watching him leave.

"Odd boy," Charlie commented.

"Dad," Alice muttered hitting his arm gently.

Charlie chuckled. "You have the pepper spray I gave you too right?" he asked.

"Yes, dad," she replied with a sigh.

"Just be careful, please. The last time I was introduced to a boyfriend, they broke up and you girls took off to Phoenix for three weeks with Bella ending up in a hospital," he told her.

Alice grabbed her jacket. "Dad, please don't worry I'll be fine," she reassured him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she told him smiling before leaving.

Jasper was standing outside, leaning against a motorcycle. "Yeah this'll make a great impression on dad," she quipped as she walked off the porch.

"A gift from the Cullens," Jasper chuckled.

He took the helmet that was on the back of the bike, handing it to her. "You'll need it more than I do," he told her. Alice put the helmet on before Jasper climbed onto the bike, starting it up. Alice climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You know how to drive this thing?" she asked.

"I've driven many things over the last one hundred years," he replied with a grin.

She laughed as he revved the bike before speeding off.


	10. True Emotion

Chapter 10: True Emotion

Jasper was sitting outside of Alice's school, waiting for her to come out of the school. Tapping his thumbs on the handlebars of the bike, he let out a sigh, looking up when he saw Alice walking out of the school. She saw him sitting on the bike and a huge grin appeared on her face.

Skipping over to him, she placed her hand on his chest, kissing him gently. Jasper kissed her back, his hand in the middle of her back. "Coming to pick me up?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Yep," he replied handing her the helmet.

Pulling the helmet on, she climbed on the bike. "Hold on tight darlin," he told her. Letting out a laugh he revved up the bike and sped off.

As he sped down the back roads, they came to a stop and Jasper got off the bike. Helping Alice of, he took the helmet off for her, placing it on the bike. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," he replied.

He held onto her hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Alice held onto his hands.

"With my life," she replied.

Smiling, he pulled her onto his back. She held onto him tight as he started running through the forest. Letting out a shriek, she kept her arms tightly around him the best she could.

When he finally came to a stop, he carefully placed Alice onto the ground. "Just until you can get back on your feet," he commented with a smile. Smiling back, Alice got up from the ground and gasped.

"Jasper…" she whispered.

The view was spectacular, they could see all above the tree tops towards the mountains. "It's so beautiful," she said quietly. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It was my place to go when I was confused about what I felt for you. Alice, before we met, I loved no one, I despised every living thing on this planet," he admitted.

He rested his chin over her shoulder. "When I'm with you, I almost feel human again," he said quietly. Turning around, Alice rested her hand on his face. Jasper smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pulling back, Alice looked up when the sun broke through the clouds. Looking at her boyfriend, she smiled to see the sun making his skin shine like diamonds. Reaching up, she touched his face gently. "I love you Alice," he told her softly.

Standing there stunned, her eyes widened in disbelief. All Jasper could feel was her surprise. "Alice…" he said quietly. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"I love you," she answered smiling.

A grin appeared on Jasper's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around. Alice laughed, hugging him tight. After setting her back down on the ground, he kissed her deeply, his hand on the back of her neck. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back.

What they didn't know was that Fredrick was watching them. "Ha, ha, gotcha," he sneered. He turned and disappeared into the trees.

Back at Maria's camp, the coven leader was waiting for word when Fredrick returned. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I have found him mistress," he answered after bending down on one knee in front of her.

"Did you?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes mistress," he replied.

Maria had Fredrick stand up from the ground and grinned proudly at him. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In Forks," he replied.

"Excellent," she said hissing gleefully.

She turned back to her spy. "What else did you see?" she ordered. A grin appeared on his face.

"Your once faithful warrior mistress has now taken a human as a mate," he replied.

Maria's smile faded. "A human as a mate?" she asked.

"I saw it with my two eyes," he replied.

She hissed lightly. "A human for a mate, that is against our laws as well as against nature in itself," she sneered. She rubbed her hands together as a plan began to form. "I think we should pay Jasper and his little human pet for a visit," she commented. The coven chuckled evilly at her plan. "Come Fredrick, Emilio, we will go to Forks," she told them before they disappeared into the forest.

When Jasper took Alice back home that night, the night was silent and the two of them were smiling brightly with happiness. Jasper walked her up to he door, holding her hand. "I will see you tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"As always," she replied.

Jasper kissed the back of her hand. "I have to hunt tonight, but I will be back before you wake up," he assured her.

"I'll be waiting," she replied.

He kissed her gently, his free hand resting on her cheek. Alice kissed him back with a smile, her hand resting over his. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I you," she answered.

Jasper kissed her once more before climbing onto his motorcycle and driving off into the night. Alice watched him go with a small giggle before skipping into the house.


	11. The Ultimate Fear

Chapter 11: The Ultimate Fear

Two days later, Alice and Bella had decided to go to Port Angeles for the day, well Alice dragged Bella to Port Angeles for the day. It seemed like another quiet day in the Cullen home, except something felt a bit off for everyone, but they weren't quite sure why.

When evening fell, Edward was starting to call Bella's cell phone. "I'm sure she's fine Eddie," Emmett insisted, wrapping his arm around Rosalie.

"When is it like Bella to not pick up her phone?" Edward pointed out.

Jasper moved his fingers through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new cell phone and started calling Alice's phone. "_Hey you've reached Alice, I'm not here right now I'm probably out shopping! Leave me your name, number, and brief message and I'll get back to you ASAP_," her voicemail played. Jasper closed the phone and tried once again.

After an hour of trying, both vampires were beginning to worry. "Maybe we should…" Jasper stared before a wave of pain rushed through him. He nearly collapsed to the floor from the intensity of the pain. Emmett grabbed Jasper before he hit the ground.

"Jazz what's up?" he asked.

"Pain…someone's in pain, and fear," he replied wincing.

Before they could ask what was going on, there was rapid banging on the door. "Edward!" Bella called out. Running over to the front of the house, Edward opened the door and a bruised and bloodied Bella collapsed into his arms.

"Emmett get Jasper out of here!" Edward called as he lifted Bella up into his arms.

"Ow, ow, ow," she sobbed in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," Edward said quietly.

Carrying Bella into the living room, he looked up when Carlisle ran down the stairs. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down beside the beaten girl. Not caring about the smell of Bella's blood, Jasper looked toward the girl.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

Bella let out a small sob as Carlisle checked over her injuries. "Two of her ribs are broken," Carlisle informed.

"Bella, where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She's gone," Bella replied tearfully.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Bella what happened?" Jasper demanded.

Bella gripped Edward's hand. "Who did this love?" Edward asked, kissing her forehead.

"They are here for you," Bella told Jasper.

Jasper stared at the human when it hit him. "No…they're here…they found me," he said quietly.

"Jasper what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper ran out of the house without answering anyone. "JASPER!" Carlisle shouted.

Jasper ran through the forest as fast as he could. "MARIA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Doing everything he could to bypass everything in the forest to keep his speed up when he came to a stop when he caught a familiar scent. Stopping, Jasper turned around. "MARIA! LET THE GIRL GO!" he shouted.

"Well, looks like your tracking skills are good my one time friend," Maria commented.

Turning around, Jasper saw his old coven leader walking down the hill with an evil cackle. "I hope your friends weren't too upset how badly I had the other girl beaten up, but she was getting in the way," she commented.

"How could you she had nothing to do with this!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Just be happy I didn't let my guards drink her blood," she answered nonchalantly.

"Where is Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"Whatever happened to proper manners Jasper? No hello? No how are you?" Maria asked.  
"WHERE?!" Jasper shouted.

Maria sighed with a bored expression on her face. "Fredrick, Emilio," she called clapping her hands twice. Jasper spun around when he saw two vampires walk out, dragging Alice with them. Unlike Bella, Alice was unharmed.

"Alice!" he exclaimed hurrying over to her.

He placed his hands on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Bella what about Bella?" she asked tearfully.

"She's fine, Carlisle's taking care of her…" Jasper started when Emilio let Alice go and started dragging Jasper backwards from her.

"Jasper, you have good taste in humans," Fredrick commented.

He dragged his finger along Alice's neck. Jasper felt the venom pooling in his mouth and his fangs began to protrude from his mouth when he saw the vampire threatening Alice's life. Fredrick grinned as he continued touching Alice's neck while moving his hand even lower. "Do you mind if I just have a taste?" he sneered.

"Don't you touch her! Get away from her!" he snapped.

Hissing, Jasper grabbed Emilio's arm, swinging him onto his back. Fredrick ran at him and Jasper was suddenly fighting two vampires at once. He hissed as he dodged Emilio's bite. Grabbing Fredrick's arm, he swung the vampire onto his back, pressing his foot against the vampire's throat while he grabbed a hold of Emilio. He shoved the vampire down to his knees and gripped his head, getting ready to break his head off. "STOP!" Maria shouted. Looking up, Jasper felt his world fall apart when he saw Maria holding onto Alice with her fangs showing. "You know I'll do it," she hissed as she forced Alice's head to the side.

"No please don't!" Jasper exclaimed as he let both vampires go.

The two vampires grabbed a hold of Jasper's arms, shoving him to his knees. "Maria have mercy on the girl, she has nothing to do with this," he insisted.

"Mercy? Why should I have mercy?" she asked.

A grin appeared on the vampire's face as she looked between the two of them. "Of course, just as Fredrick said. She is your human mate," she sneered.

"Maria, I beg you, please don't hurt her," he insisted.

"Now how can I punish you for your disloyalty to the coven?" she asked.

She grinned evilly, her eyes shining. "Come we all will return home," she informed. Fredrick and Emilio lifted Jasper up from the ground. "Take the girl," Maria ordered shoving her over to Emilio. Emilio lifted the girl onto his back and they all disappeared into the forest.

What they didn't know was in the trees, Rosalie had seen everything. Jumping down from the tree, she spun around and ran back towards the Cullen home.


	12. The Test

Chapter 12: The Test

Alice was sitting in a separate tent, her arms were tied behind her back. She had her head lowered with tears falling down her face. "Aw the little human pet crying?" Maria taunted as she walked into the tent. Alice lifted her head up and looked at the vampire.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked.

Maria gestured over to the door as Jasper was brought into the tent. "Sit down," Maria ordered. The two vampires who were holding onto Jasper's arms forced him down on the ground. The young human let out a gasp. Jasper's eyes were black.

"Jasper, oh no," she said quietly.

Maria grinned evilly as she moved her fingers through Jasper's hair. The vampire hissed jerking his head away. "You haven't fed in three days Jasper, you must be thirsty," she hissed with an evil grin. Alice's eyes widened when the coven leader brought out a knife from her sleeve. "How about a little snack?" she asked.

Walking over to Alice, she forced her to stand up. "Maria don't," Jasper hissed trying to pull away from the vampires. Maria rolled her eyes.

"I won't hurt her…much," she answered.

She grinned as she took the knife and dragged it down her arm. Alice screamed in pain and tried to pull away. "MARIA DON'T!" Jasper shouted. The scent of Alice's blood filled the tent, making the vampires hiss in glee, all but Jasper. He held his breath, turning his head away. "No," he hissed trying not to look.

"She's your singer, Jasper, she's only a human, just another human," Maria taunted.

"No," Jasper groaned trying to ignore everything.

Maria grinned as she dragged her knife down Alice's other arm before letting her drop to the ground. "Just keep him pinned here, his thirst will take over," she told the two vampires before leaving. Alice let out a small sob as she looked at the cuts on her arms.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Jasper said quietly.

"It's not your fault," she answered.

"Yes it is," he insisted.

Alice shook her head furiously. "No, it's not your fault, don't say that," she answered. Jasper hissed at the two vampires trying to free his arms when they shoved him down on the ground, pinning him there.

"Shut up traitor," one told him.

Jasper hissed and tried to get off the ground. "Jasper, don't, it's not worth it," Alice insisted. He stopped struggling and Alice let out a deep breath, the stinging in her arms refused to go away.

"I'm a monster Alice, you shouldn't want to be with me," he answered.

"You're not a monster and too late, I'm already with you and even if they gave me a chance to leave, I wouldn't leave," she told him.

Jasper closed his eyes, letting out an unneeded breath. "Her blood must be taunting you, because I have half the mind to take care of her myself," one of the guards commented.

"You won't touch her unless you have a death wish!" Jasper snapped.

Alice bit her lower lip when Maria walked back in. "Hmm this isn't working how I want. Stand him up," she ordered. The two vampires forced Jasper back onto his knees and Maria untied Alice's hands.

Grabbing the girl's wrist, she yanked her forward. "You are a vampire, Jasper, you are a monster like the rest of us," she hissed as she forced Alice's bleeding arm closer to Jasper's face. Jasper closed his eyes tight and tried to turn his head when the vampire held his head in place.

"No, you won't make me do it," he answered.

"Don't you ever wonder what her blood tastes like? How sweet it must taste?" she sneered.

Jasper closed his eyes, holding his breath. "I won't hurt her, you can't make me," he answered. He swallowed hard against the venom that was pooling in his mouth. Alice could see how hard he was fighting to not hurt her.

"You're one of us Jasper, you have always been one of us," Maria taunted.

"NO!" Jasper shouted.

"What makes her so different from any other human you killed?" Maria asked.

She kept Alice's arm right in front of Jasper's face. "What makes her different than all the others?" she repeated. Jasper opened his eyes and looked at Alice.

"She was the first human to not be afraid of me. The only one who let me into her life, trusting me when I shouldn't have been trusted, a monster who did kill to survive," he answered.

Jasper's black eyes locked with Alice's brown eyes. "She's different because I love her," he added. Alice smiled a little before Maria shoved her to the ground with a hiss.

"She's a human!" she snapped.

"And you're the monster! Killing everyone and everything and made me think that I was your equal! To think I almost wanted to spend eternity with you!" Jasper hissed.

Maria grabbed Jasper by his throat, yanking him closer. "I have half the mind to kill you and your precious human pet now," she told him.

"Then kill me! Let the girl go and kill me, I'll gladly die for her," he answered.

"No," Maria hissed.

"Torturing and slowly killing Alice won't make me want to join your coven again! It won't make me want to fight and kill for you again," he answered.

Jasper winced when her nails dug into his skin. "I am no longer yours Maria, you won't win," he answered with a grin. Maria glared at him.

"Take him back to his tent!" she snapped before storming out.

Jasper looked towards Alice as they dragged him away. "I love you," he mouthed to her.

"I love you," she answered before he was out of her sight again.

Alice winced as she looked at her bleeding arms, letting out a shaky breath.

Jasper sat in his prison alone, except for the circle of vampires that were sitting outside just in case he tried to escape. Standing up, he started pacing slowly as he started to think. One thing was for sure, if they were to try to escape only one of them would succeed. He would be sure that Alice would be the one who could make it home.

Night fell and Alice was half-asleep when the flap to her tent open and Maria walked in. "So he loves you hm?" she asked with a glare.

"You heard his words," Alice replied standing up.

Alice glared at her. "I've seen your kind before, the malicious, treacherous vampires who kill for fun. I should know, I have come across one of your kind before. I know your game too well, because that same game was played on my sister and he nearly succeeded in killing her," she added. Maria chuckled evilly as she stared at the young woman in front of her.

"Tan valiente, pero tan estúpido," she commented laughing. (So brave, yet so stupid.)

"What do you want with us?" Alice demanded.

"I want what was rightfully mine in the first place," Maria answered.

"Jasper is not property!" Alice hissed.

Maria grabbed the girl by her throat, lifting her up off the floor a little. "He was mine!" she snapped. Alice felt her world start to spin when the vampire threw her down on the ground. "I'm not about to have some stupid little human destroy all my plans!" she hissed.

"You kill me, Jasper will surely kill you," Alice answered.

"I don't plan on killing you. You see, when Jasper gets thirsty enough, he will be the one killing you. He will realize how weak he is and how he is always a monster," Maria sneered.

"I don't believe he will do that," Alice answered.

Alice's eyes widened when the knife appeared into view again. "We shall see," she answered grabbing a hold of Alice's leg and yanking her closer.

Jasper was sitting in his tent still deep in thought when Alice's screams of pain reached his ears. "Alice!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet. Before he could even react, several vampires were inside his 'prison', pinning him down. "ALICE!" he shouted.


	13. Devotion

Chapter 13: Devotion

Jasper was once again sitting in Alice's tent, Alice was bleeding from head to toe. "My God Alice…" he said quietly. Her blood was starting to drive him crazy.

"Finish the job Jasper," Maria ordered.

Alice was slowly going in and out of consciousness. Jasper shoved the vampires off him and hurried next to his love's side. "Alice," he whispered, placing his hands on her face. Her skin was burning, even for her. "Alice, open your eyes darlin, look at me," he insisted.

"Jasper…" she said weakly.

"You have to stay with me Alice, stay with me," he begged.

For the past two weeks, all Maria had done was torture them both. Alice's torso and back were covered in cuts. Alice reached up and held onto his hand. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Don't you dare leave me Alice Swan, stay with me," he answered.

He stroked her face gently. "I love you Alice you have to stay with me," he begged.

Outside, Rosalie was standing on top of a hill with the rest of the Cullen coven. "When do we attack?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked between his whole family.

"Now," he answered.

They ran out of the trees and towards the coven and right behind them were the wolves. Having told them that Alice had been captured and nearly killed Bella. The Swan daughters were close to the wolves, so they had agreed to help the Cullens to fight this coven to save Alice.

Jasper heard shouts outside and stood up. "What is that?!" Maria demanded. There was a growl outside the tent and then seconds later a large wolf was inside. "WOLVES!" Maria shouted with a glare. Jasper stood up with Alice in his arms. The dark gray wolf looked over at Jasper with a growl.

"Paul no," Carlisle told him as he stood next to the wolf.

He looked towards Jasper. "Give her to Paul, he'll bring her to safety," he assured Jasper. Jasper placed the girl onto the wolf's back.

"I love you," he told Alice before Paul ran off with Alice on his back.

Jasper spun around to find Maria, but she was gone. "MARIA!" he shouted, running off while Carlisle attacked a vampire that was trying to stop him from going after the coven leader.

Maria was in her tent when Jasper stormed in. "You tried to kill her!" he snapped.

"And I'm succeeding," she answered with a sneer.

Jasper let out a growl and lunged for her middle before she could even react to defend herself. They both rolled out of the tent and Maria grabbed Jasper's arm, throwing him across the field. Jasper fell to the ground, but stood back up in a flash. Maria hissed and ran at Jasper at full speed. He got into the crouching position and deflected her attack easily, throwing her over his shoulder. Maria hissed and jumped on his back, trying to grip his head in her hands.

She was suddenly knocked off his back, making Jasper lose his balance and fall to the ground. He looked up to see Emmett standing there. "No Emmett," he told his new brother, getting up from the ground. He looked towards Maria as she got off the ground, hissing at them both.

"You are both pathetic fools!" she hissed.

Jasper glared at her. "Your little human is dying! Slowly, painfully, can't you feel her pain Jasper?" she taunted. She got up from the ground. "Let me put her out of her misery," she sneered as she ran the direction Paul had gone.

"NO!" Jasper shouted lunging at her.

He grabbed her around her back and slammed her body to the ground. Maria spun around and shoved Jasper off her. Jasper landed on his feet easily, his eyes were completely back with thirst and rage. She stood up with an evil grin. "Can't you feel her dying?" she ridiculed.

"I won't let her die," Jasper answered.

Jasper grabbed a hold of her arm, but she swung on onto his shoulders, gripping his head in her hands again. Letting out a growl, he grabbed a hold of her arm, throwing her off his shoulders. They were getting closer to the fire that had been built. Jasper looked over to see the wolves and the Cullens fighting off the rest of the coven that were trying to get to Alice.

Grabbing a hold of Jasper's neck, she threw him onto the ground, but Jasper easily jumped back to his feet. He grabbed a hold of Maria's arm and swung her around, letting her arm go as she flew across the field, hitting the nearest tree, breaking it in half. Jasper cried out in pain when he felt a sharp pain rush through his shoulder. He dropped down to his knees, just as Rosalie pushed the vampire off his back. He held onto his shoulder in pain, closing his eyes tight. A vampire had Jasper pinned to the ground while Maria walked over to him. "Give it up Jasper, she'll die before you can reach her," Maria hissed standing in front of him. Jasper acted like he was beginning to give up, lowering his head. "Weak, as I knew you always were," she hissed. "You'll see your human whore again in Hell."

Jasper lifted his head up at her with a glare. Jumping to his feet, he threw the vampire off him. He grabbed a hold of Maria again with fire burning in his eyes. She hissed as she grabbed a hold of his throat. Reaching up, he ripped off her arm, ripping the attacking limb from his throat, throwing it into the fire. "YOU FIRST!" he shouted before shoving her into the fire all together. Maria let out an piercing scream as the flames consumed her.

He stood there for a minute, trying to regain his bearings when he remembered Alice. Following her scent, he ran into the forest.

He felt like he had been running for an eternity before he finally found her. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat had slowed down. "No, no," he whispered. Jasper lifted her up into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers. "Oh God no please, not her, please," he begged. He held onto Alice's hand. "Alice, open your eyes, look at me darlin," he whispered. Alice remained quiet, her eyes closed. "Alice, I can't live without you please stay with me," he begged.

If he could cry, he would be. The Cullens were standing there watching as he cradled Alice's half-lifeless body in his arms. "Alice, you can't leave me. Not after all this, please don't go," he pleaded quietly. He had his hand resting against the back of her head. "Carlisle is there anything you can do?" he asked, knowing the coven patriarch was standing right behind him.

"She has lost too much blood…" Carlisle replied.

Swallowing hard, Jasper placed his hands on her face. "There is one way," Carlisle added. Jasper glanced at him as he kneeled next to him. "I can do the changing…if you want," he said quietly.

"I don't want to turn her…" he said quietly.

Jasper looked at Alice, letting out a shaky breath. "I can't live without her either," he said quietly. He carefully placed Alice on the ground. "God please forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Alice's temple. "Please forgive me my love," he whispered.

Opening his mouth, Jasper's fangs protruded from his mouth as he leaned forward and let them sink into her skin.


	14. Changes

Chapter 14: Changes

Jasper was standing on his hill staring out at the mountains. The new scars that were on his neck from the fight with Maria's coven were healing into the same crescent shaped scars that were on his body. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "You're so far away, where are you?" a voice purred into his ear. Opening his eyes, he smiled to see Alice next to him.

"I was just thinking darlin," he replied.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her down into his lap as he sat down. Alice laughed a little, pressing her forehead against the side of his neck. Pulling back, she kissed the new scars with a smile. "Are you still feeling bad about turning me?" she asked. Sighing, he held her hand in his.

"I'll always feel bad, darlin," he said quietly.

"Well don't," she answered.

Jasper held her hand against his chest before lifting her knuckles up, kissing them lightly. "We have forever now," she pointed out. Chuckling lightly, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I miss your other scent," he quipped lightly.

Alice smiled before she straddled his lap and pushed him down on the ground, taking advantage of her newborn strength. "No fair," he told her chuckling.

"Oh stop whining," she laughed.

Jasper chuckled, resting his hand on the back of her neck. He moved his thumb across the crescent shaped scar on the side of her neck. "I don't like what I did though Alice," he said quietly. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his.

"Jasper, as long as I'm spending forever with you, it doesn't matter," she whispered.

"It does matter," he answered.

Alice shook her head slowly, resting her head on his chest. "No it doesn't, not when we have moments like this," she answered. He wrapped his arms around her back, moving circles into the back of her shoulder gently. "Do you think it's safe if I can see Bella now?" she asked.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly with a smile. "Yeah," she replied.

"Then let's go," he murmured.

He held onto her hand as they went down the hill toward the school.

Alice stood at the edge of the forest, watching as her sister walked out of the school with Edward. She saw Edward look up and smiled a little as he gestured to Bella to look over at their direction. Bella gasped before running over to their side of the school, throwing her arms around her sister. "Alice!" she exclaimed. Alice hugged her back with a smile, trying to be careful to not crush her. Bella pulled back with concern showing in her eyes. "Are you okay? Edward told me everything that happened…" she started.

"I'm fine, better than fine," Alice replied grinning.

Bella bit her lower lip as she held onto her sister's hands. Alice realized that they were standing alone and they sat down on the ground. "So…what's going to happen now?" Bella asked curiously. Alice sighed, rubbing her hands together.

"I can't stay in Forks that's for sure, people will surely see me," she replied.

Bella sighed as she played with the bracelet around her wrist. They had made up a story that Jasper had crashed his motorcycle, killing both him and Alice, but their bodies were never found. "How's dad?" Alice asked, biting her lower lip.

"Working a lot more now that you're gone," Bella replied.

"And mom?" Alice asked.

"She's a mess," Bella replied quietly.

Alice sighed a little, she knew if anyone would be a wreck over her 'death' it would be their mother. "Where will you go?" Bella asked. Alice glanced over at Jasper to see him talking with Edward.

"Jasper doesn't know it, but we're going to Texas," she replied.

Bella gave her a quizzical look. "I'll be back, don't you worry about that, but for right now. Jasper and I just need to be in hiding right now," she added. Nodding her head slowly, Bella reached over, hugging her sister again. Alice hugged her back, closing her eyes tight.

"I'm going to miss you," Bella answered.

"I'll miss you too," Alice said quietly.

They got up from the ground and they went to the Cullen house.

After getting whatever stuff they had together, Jasper pulled out his other motorcycle that he had just in case something happened to the first one. "We'll keep in touch," Jasper assured them. Alice swung her backpack onto his back with a smile. "Here put this on," he told her, handing her a helmet.

"I don't need that now," she commented.

"This time it's disguise purposes darlin," he answered.

Alice smiled as she pulled on the helmet as Jasper pulled on his own. The new vampire hugged Bella one more time before climbing behind Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jasper turned towards the Cullens. "Thank you, for everything, we'll be back as soon as we can," he told them.

"We'll be looking forward to it," Emmett commented.

Laughing a little, he started the bike up and drove off.

They were almost out of Forks when Alice sat up straighter on the bike. "Jasper, stop!" she called to him. Jasper screeched to a halt, looking over his shoulder at her.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"There's one more thing I need to do," she answered, taking off her helmet.

He gave her a quizzical look before looking towards the house he had stopped at. "Alice…" he started.

"Just trust me," she whispered.

Jasper pulled off his own helmet and watched as Alice walked around the back of the house.

Looking around, Alice jumped up and gripped the side of the house before carefully sneaking inside the room. Looking around, everything in the old room was still the same and she could hear snoring coming from under the blankets. Walking over to the bed carefully, she walked over to the other side to look at her father's sleeping face. Biting her lower lip, she leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "I love you daddy," she whispered. She rested her hand against his cheek with a small smile on her face. "Goodbye," she whispered before disappearing through the window again.

Jasper looked up again when Alice came back, he was suddenly filled with her sadness. "You alright?" he asked. She looked at him, smiling a little.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

She pulled on her helmet, climbing on the bike again. Jasper held onto Alice's hand before he drove into the night.


	15. EpilogueOne Year Later

Epilogue: One Year Later

Alice smiled as she and Jasper pulled up to the Cullen house. Getting off Jasper's motorcycle, she lifted her hands to take off her helmet, a small diamond ring sparkling on her left hand along with a gold wedding band. Jasper took off his own helmet, getting off the bike a matching gold band on his left hand. They had eloped three months after they ran away from Forks, the wedding was short, sweet, and simple. They had agreed that on their next anniversary they would have the large wedding of her dreams.

Jasper held his wife's and as they walked up the steps as the door opened and Alice beamed when she saw her sister. "Bella!" she exclaimed running up to her sister. Bella smiled as she hugged her sister tight. "I got Edward's message, where is she?" Alice asked anxiously pulling away. Bella laughed.

"Nice to see you too," she commented.

Alice laughed a little before the two sisters went inside. "Hey Jasper," Bella greeted.

"Hello Bella," Jasper answered smiling.

Edward was sitting at the piano while a little girl was sitting next to him watching with a huge smile on her face. "Renesmee," Bella called. The little girl looked up as her mother walked in with two strangers. "Renesmee, here's a couple of people I want you to meet," she informed.

"Bella she's gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi," Renesmee greeted waving as she walked over to them.

"This is my sister Alice and her husband, Jasper," she informed.

Renesmee smiled as she walked over and hugged Alice around her waist. "Mama talked a lot about you," she commented.

"Good things I hope," Alice quipped as she lifted the girl up.

"Of course," Bella reassured her.

Alice laughed a little, shaking her head slightly. "How was Texas?" Bella asked.

"Relaxing," Jasper replied as he placed his hands on Alice's waist.

"Couldn't go out during the day though, but that's alright," Alice commented.

Jasper chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "By the way, dad's coming here," Bella informed.

"Wait what?" Alice stammered out as she placed Renesmee on the floor.

Bella cleared her throat. "Yeah…dad kinda figured it out and he's coming here for a visit," she informed.

"Does he know that…" Alice started.

"Yeah, he knows," Bella replied.

Alice bit her lower lip and Jasper kissed the side of his wife's head when the doorbell rang. "Charlie hello," they heard Carlisle greet.

"Carlisle hello," Charlie answered as he entered the house.

She stood at the top of the stairs as she watched her father walk around the house. "Hi!" Renesmee greeted as she ran over to Charlie.

"Hey there kiddo," Charlie greeted as he hugged the little girl.

Alice smiled a little as she slowly walked down the stairs with Jasper behind her. "Dad…there's someone here who I think you'd like to see again," Bella commented as she lifted Renesmee up.

"Who might that be?" Charlie asked curiously.

The smaller vampire stood behind her father nervously. "Hi dad," she said quietly. Charlie turned around and Jasper felt all sorts of emotions, shock, relief, and happiness all at once.

"Alice?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

Charlie let out a deep breath as they just stood in silence for awhile. After an awkward silence, the man walked over and hugged his youngest child as tight as he could. Alice hugged him back, closing her eyes tight, but wasn't hugging him with all her strength like he was. "I knew you were alive," he said quietly as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"I'm sorry I lied," she said quietly.

Charlie shook his head slowly. "I understand why you lied," he answered. He pulled back and looked at Jasper.

"I took care of her sir, just as promised," Jasper answered.

He nodded his head slowly, holding out his hand. "I expect that you continue with this job," he commented.

"Absolutely," Jasper replied, shaking his father-in-law's hand.

Alice smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her, jumping up and down. Charlie laughed to see his daughter's excitement. "Some things don't change," he chuckled.

"Actually I think it got worse since she changed," Bella quipped.

Alice shot her sister a glare. Jasper stood behind his wife with a smile. "So…what happens now?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We leave for Alaska like planned," Bella replied.

"But we will come back to visit," Alice put in.

"And drop in a letter and a phone call once in awhile," Charlie answered.

Alice nodded. "You got it," she answered. Jasper stood behind Alice again, his hands resting on her waist. Charlie chuckled softly nodding his head slowly.

"You boys watch my girls, I'm serious," he told them.

"Promise," Edward answered as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

Charlie cleared his throat before Renesmee practically dragged him out of the room to show him that she could play the piano. Alice laughed a little, entwining her fingers with Jasper's. "Are you happy darlin?" he asked softly. Alice looked up into his eyes with a smile.

"I'm the happiest girl on this planet," she replied.

Jasper pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "I love you Alice," he whispered rubbing her arm.

"I love you," she answered.

He held her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. She smiled as she leaned back against his chest as she had a vision. "What do you see darlin?" he whispered, knowing that look.

"You and me…happy," she replied.

Jasper chuckled lightly as he buried his face in her neck. "Forever," he added quietly.

"Forever," she agreed smiling.

****

(Preview to Next Story)

__

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Bella. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. "Bella, I don't want to lose you again," he said quietly. She reached up, stroking his face gently.

"You won't lose me again," she said quietly.

"He's dangerous," he answered.

"But I'm not afraid," she told him.

He held her hand in his, moving his thumb over her wrist. "No…but I'm afraid for you," he said quietly.

****

Title: True love Never Fades

Rating: T maybe M later on

Genre: Angst, romance

Pairings: Canon

Story Due: January 31st, 2010


End file.
